


surprise party

by markothy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Jaemin gets the love and attention he deserves on his special day, featuring the dreamies being clumsy dicks, it isn't the focus of this at all i just thought i'd tag it anyway, yall the nomin is EXTREMELY minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markothy/pseuds/markothy
Summary: it's still na jaemin day in the us so let's get it!title explains it all: dreamies plan a surprise party for jaemin and it's very soft!





	surprise party

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jaemin for being born, thank you to tayla (@kjhorbit) for requesting this, and thank you to tentitty gc for reading & giving feedback!! i had a really fun time writing this one asdfsg

“Yo,” a voice harshly whispers through the practice room door, just slightly ajar. “We got the goods!”

The voice belongs to an exhausted Donghyuck, who takes a second to make sure the coast is clear before he kicks the door the rest of the way open. A startled Jisung, leaning against the wall just strides away from the door, as he was assigned to ‘keep watch,’ turns as Donghyuck struggles his way into the room, arms weighted with plastic convenience store bags up to the elbows. Unceremoniously dropping the bags in a heap on the floor, Donghyuck sighs dramatically and falls to the floor, loudly mentioning something about how he’ll ‘never let Jeno win at rock, paper, scissors ever, ever again.’ Jisung attempts to hush the older, reminding him that their ‘target’ is still close by, but Donghyuck, if he heard him, completely ignores him, wiping sweat from his brow and fixing his ruffled burnt orange hair, whines ricocheting off the mirror at the other end of the room. Behind him, making a significantly quieter entrance, Renjun slips into the practice room with more bags and a few boxes - 6-packs, to be specific - and the door finally closes again with a soft click. Renjun’s burden soon joins Donghyuck’s pile on the hardwood floor, placing his much more carefully than the former, and their shortest pauses to catch his breath.

“Alright,” Renjun declares, surveying the pile of bags, hands resting on his hips, “I think we have everything.”

  
Donghyuck sits up from his spot on the floor. “That better be everything! I hope Jaeminnie knows I almost broke my arms for h-,”

  
His laments are cut short by yet another slam of the door, kicked open by a flushed, panting Chenle. “People, we have ten minutes!” Smiling, yet breathless, the blonde squawks out between gasps, clearly having run all the way from wherever he had been.

  
Chenle’s announcement has the rest of them scrambling - Donghyuck leaps to his feet, grabbing indiscriminately from the pile of bags as Renjun enlists Chenle and Jisung’s help with the folding table that they set up in front of the couch on the un-mirrored side of the room. After the table is up, Renjun slips his phone out of his back pocket and swipes through a few messages. “Hyun Joon hyung is dropping Mark hyung off with the cake, they’re supposed to pick it up on the way home from his schedule,” he reads off.

  
“Jaeminnie hyung just got back, but Jeno hyung and I met him in the hallway,” Chenle offers. “He let me go to tell you guys, but he’s gonna try to stall as long as he can.” The rest of them nod as they continue their set-up. Snack bags and cans run along the back edge of the table, candles and cake decorations are front and center, everything ready to go. Chenle decides it’s his duty to zip back out of the practice room, running off to intercept Mark and the cake.

  
Soon enough, the door opens again, fortunately with Chenle entering the room followed by their manager and Mark carrying the cake, a cute little triple tiered sponge cake with assorted fruits and cream between each layer. Atop the center strawberry garnish, a chocolate plaque reads “Happy 18th Birthday, Jaemin!” in a bright, curly script.

  
“Okay, kids, let’s get it,” Mark insists as he sweeps the waiting decorations out of the way to set the cake down on the table. Sounds of ripping plastic and ruffling packages consume the atmosphere as the Dream members get to work on their masterpiece. Long, sparkly candles closely resembling sparklers are pressed sparingly into the cake, about three or four in total, followed by tubes of colored frosting to draw whatever the boys deem fit for their Jaemin’s cake, including hearts, stars, flowers, messy rainbows and candy, and each of their signatures somewhere along the creamy surface. Honestly, it’s a mess. A colorful, happily smudged mess, all done with love for their beloved brother. Hyun Joon manager assists Jisung with the banner, made by the six of them the previous night, which is hung above the couch, Renjun and Mark wrestle the lighter away from a trigger-happy Donghyuck, and Chenle takes his self-imposed position by the door, checking his phone every few seconds.

  
A message to the group chat ceases all of it, though.

  
_[19:23] jeno (=´ω｀=):_ jaem knows whats up u guys have ~30 seconds!!!!!

  
“30 seconds, guys!” Chenle announces with another squawk.

  
The room goes dark immediately. Plastic bags rustle and positions are taken, hiding out of sight from the door’s window, party poppers, sparklers, and noise makers wielded and ready. Every single breath is held, waiting, watching, listening for a-

  
The door opens, shining light into the darkened room. Two figures, Jeno and their target, Jaemin, still in his cap and face mask, hood pulled over his head, are making to enter.

  
Jaemin remains suspicious, just as Jeno’s text had said. “What are we doing here? Practice isn’t for another-.”

  
A cacophony of shouts, shrill whistles, pops, snaps, and crackles explode from all corners of the room as the lights are flickered on again and Jaemin is assaulted by a whirlwind of his own members. He looks to Jeno for an explanation, obviously startled, but the commotion quickly transitions to a howling rendition of the birthday song before he can, and Jaemin’s face breaks out into a smile - impossibly wide, blissful and dazzlingly bright. Giddy bubbles of laughter escape him as he’s crushed against the door with the weight of his members’ hugs, hands struggling for purchase on his wriggling, giggling mass of friends who’ve attached themselves to, what feels like, his whole being.

  
“Ya!” Jaemin shouts with a laugh, “Let me in the room, maybe?”

  
The hug disperses, but the boisterous volume, a leading characteristic of their little group, refuses to die out. The birthday boy is led by grabbing hands to the couch, where a cake, candles blazing, brought seemingly out of nowhere, is set in front of him.

  
“Hi, hyung,” a quiet voice says from beside him. Jaemin is met with Jisung’s shy smile and a party hat clutched in the younger’s hand.

  
Jaemin smiles back and accepts the maknae’s offer, allowing him to place the bright, polka dotted party hat atop his head and secure the thin elastic under his chin. “Thank you, Jisungie~.”

  
“Make a wish already, Nana,” Donghyuck whines from his position on the couch’s arm, pushing Jaemin’s shoulder. “You don’t even know how hard I w-.”

  
Jaemin blows the candles out in Donghyuck’s direction, leaving the latter sputtering out of the way with a face (and lung) full of smoke. The others get a kick out of it, especially Chenle, who laughs louder than any of them.

  
Both Mark and Renjun, the latter currently sat on the other side of Jaemin on the couch, move to cut the cake, knocking hands. The two decide to fight it out with rock, paper, scissors, but after the second round without a victor, Jaemin grabs the knife and resorts to cutting his own cake. He slides each piece onto a plate and hands it to a waiting member before finally serving himself.

He’s about to eat a bite, but, unfortunately, Jeno has other plans - Jaemin feels a swipe across his cheek, something sweet, sticky, and definitely creamy, if he can tell by all the frenzied laughter. A look into the mirror across the room shows him the three streaks of the cake’s ivory frosting across his right cheek and he looks at Jeno incredulously, who looks back at him with the goofiest grin. A hand, definitely Jeno’s, ruffles his hair as he laughs and turns to dive into his own piece.

The noise volume finally levels out as they all eat their cake, mumbling conversations around mouthfuls and cleansing pallets with their soda of choice. Wherever the conversation heads, laughter and excited bickering always follows. Jaemin, squished between Renjun and Jeno, surrounded by his bestest friends, hums to himself, completely and utterly satisfied. He leans until his head rests against Jeno’s shoulder and sighs happily. 

“Happy birthday, Nana,” Jeno says, looking down at Jaemin with a smile. “We left the your presents back at the dorm, so you can open them when we get home.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin mumbles, trying to hide in the other’s shoulder. “But honestly, I already have the six best gifts right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/shiiningfive) and my curiouscat is [here](https://curiouscat.me/). talk to me, send me prompts, whatever!


End file.
